A Treasure Hunt
by RAB01
Summary: Ginny finally gets what she has always wanted. After she makes the wonderful new discovery, she gives her husband Harry a treasure hunt to inform him of her discovery. One-Shot. Ginny/Harry.


**Hey guys, here is a quick one shot that I have been thinking of for a while. It is just a quick fluff, but I hope you'll love it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

****A Treasure Hunt**

It was a rainy day

It was a rainy day. The clouds dark as the rain above pour quickly down from the sky on all of those below. The rain washing away all that lay before it, as if showing it was washing away the old and bringing out something new.

She had just returned home from work and was now in her kitchen, clutching a small paper bag in anticipation and hope. She wanted this so bad; she knew she was ready, oh so ready for this. She started to open the brown paper bag, but hesitated for a moment. She was afraid; afraid that her feelings would not be true and afraid that she had made a mistake. Yet there was something there, in her gut, which told her that was right all along.

She carefully finished opening the bag, but before she pulled the object out, she looked over at the clock on the wall: 5:38. Her husband wouldn't be home until after 6:30. She knew she had plenty of time before he would arrive home from work. Her house would be empty for nearly another hour.

She pulled out the object and set it down on the counter before her and then through her bag away in the trash can; no longer needing it for secrecy. She picked up the object and just looked at, knowing it was about to changer her and her husband's life for ever. It is funny how a little pregnancy test can do that.

She walked towards the bathroom, pregnancy test still in its box, as baby names flew through her head. Did she want a boy or a girl, or did it even matter? She so desperately wanted a baby to love and care for, to raise, to hold, and to laugh with with her husband. She brushed her long, straight, red hair out of her face as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Gently, she removed the test from the box and held it in her hands, looking at it with such longing, hoping, praying, and begging that she would be pregnant. She pulled down her skirt and knickers and sat down on the cold, white toilet seat. She slides the pregnancy test underneath her and waited.

A few moments later she stood up, replaced her clothes, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and put the pregnancy test on the counter to wait. She knew this was the right time, she knew she and her husband were ready for this. With all of the two of them have been through in their lives, they truly deserved this miracle. Oh how her mother would rejoice if she knew her little baby daughter was pregnant. How all of her brothers and friends would laugh with her about what a wonderful mother she would be. She wants this so bad, so bad, and yet she feared the possibility she was not in fact pregnant.

Finally, she looked down at the pregnancy test and saw two, thin pink lines. She was pregnant. Ginny Potter was pregnant.

Now how was she going to inform her husband?

She looked up at the mirror and instantly noticed the glow on her face. She could not help but smile so wide that her pearly white teeth were completely showing. She really was pregnant; she had been right all along. Finally she and her husband could have their first born baby and hopefully, hopefully they would have more. She had always loved kids and had always wanted a large family, especially after being one of seven. She knew her husband, Harry, wanted several too. After all he was an only child (unless you counted his cousin—what was his name? Dean? No… David? No… Dud…? Dudley! Yes! That was it!)

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on her warm, blue couch in the living room, trying to figure out the perfect way to tell her husband the good news. She could out right tell him, but that might be a bit boring. She could go buy baby clothes and have him figure it out? Maybe, but she didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet and didn't really want to bother with clothes yet.

Finally she thought of an idea... a treasure hunt; this was going to be fun….

Harry Potter arrived home from right on time that evening: 6:30 on the dot. He came home to an empty house. The lights were off, so he reached for the switched by the doorway.

"Gin?" he called, but got no answer. He called louder, but still no answer. She was home wasn't she? She was supposed to be home from work an hour before him. "Ginny? Are you there?" Still no answer.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw that Ginny had a candlelight dinner ready, two place sittings in place, the lights dim, and roses in the center of the table. Everything looked perfect, but she wasn't there.

He looked over at his place setting and saw a small, folded note on his dinner plate. Carefully he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_Go look in the downstairs closet._

Curious, he put the note back on the plate and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, before arriving in front of a closed door. He opened it, half expecting Ginny to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" but she wasn't there. Instead he looked down and noticed something that didn't belong. Beside a pair of his boots and a pair of Ginny's sneakers, lay a small, green pair of shoes; a pair of shoes that belonged for a baby.

"What?" he said slowly to himself. Did George and Angelina leave little Fred's shoes here when they visited last week? Or….or was Ginny trying to tell him something? No… It couldn't be….He picked up the shoes and realized that there was another note in them.

_Harry,_

_Go into the library and find the book on the front table._

Harry was confused, but taking one last look down at the little green shoes brought longing into his heart. A baby. A baby? _A baby._ **A baby.**

Was it true? Does Ginny just want a baby? Or…or are we already going to have a baby?

He closed the closet door and headed down the long hallway to their library. Carefully, He pushed open the great double doors and took in the smell of books and parchment

He glanced around until his eyes feel on the table he knew Ginny was talking about: _1000 Best Baby Names of the Century_, by Alexandria Truman.

WHAT? Is it true then? Is she trying to tell me that she wanted a baby? Or was she…was she already preg…pregnant??

Slowly he examined the book before he opened it and out flew another one of Ginny's notes.

_Harry,_

_Bring up the book and meet me in our room_

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

Harry realized that this was the first note Ginny had actually signed. He quickly picked up the book and flew out of the library, up the stairs, until he finally reached just outside their bedroom door. The wooden door was closed, but he knew Ginny was just behind this door. Carefully he opened the door to find Ginny sitting in their bed reading a book, a book by the name of _What to Expect When You Are Expecting._

"Ginny?" he called quietly.

She looked up from the book and smiled at him. He could see her face glowing and he could tell how happy she was, how relaxed, how excited.

"Well?" she asked, her smile only growing.

"Well what?" he asked as confusion took over him once more.

"Well, what baby names do you like best?" she asked, gesturing to the book in his hands. "Personally I think that if it is a boy then James would be perfect or if it is a girl, Lily, but what do you think?" She rubbed her flat stomach as if trying to make a point.

Harry dropped the book with a loud THUMP on the floor and ran to his wife, before giving her a sweet, soft kiss on her rosy red lips.

He broke away before saying, "that sounds perfect." He gently put his hand overtop his wife's on her stomach before leaning in for another kiss.

He found a new treasure: their baby.

**I really hope you guys liked that as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
